These Island Skyes
by Ashleigh224
Summary: Martin Keamy's girlfriend Cynder Skyes is the least expected person who can speak to Jacob and Lapidus is caught right in the middle of it all. Can Cynder obey Jacob, or will she go off the rails? Will Keamy survive Ben's stabbing?
1. Chapter 1

This isn't my story its my friends story that I have graciously put on for her since she doesn't have internet so please be kind please review thanks

* * *

_Date unknown - then one big flash back_

_The tension in the room runs high as I sit staring blankly at Martin Keamys hands, which are face down on the desk._

_His breathing is slow and deep, the only noise in the room._

_"Cynder look at me," he says, thumping his hand on the worn out desk._

_I lift my head briefly and am about to lower it back down when he flicks my chin up with his thumb and forefinger_

_"I said look at me!" He repeats loudly._

_I look dreamily into his eyes, feeling distant and disconnected. _

_I cant even figure out why this is happening. _

_"You've been distant almost as if you are in a constant trance… Keamy's voice trails off._

_"Hand over the disco biscuits," Keamy holds his hand out, I shrug passively._

_"Martin what are you talking about? Im fine," I start. _

_"The drugs. Give me the drugs, there's no other explanation for your distantness," Keamy interrupts ._

_I just look at him, confused. _

_He__ walks around the table lifts me up and presses me chest first against the cold wall._

_"What are you…?"_

_"Spread your legs."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"Spread your legs…!"_

_"I'm not carrying and NOT taking any disco biscuits. Where would I get them from anyway?" I say frustrated out of my head._

_"Don't lie to me girl," Keamy warns kicking my feet apart. "I'm gonnna pat you down and if your'e lying…"_

_"And what if im not lying martin? Huh?" I utter_

_"We'll have to see about that," he replies placing his hands firmly on my shoulders._

_What the hell is his problem I wonder. I don't even know whats wrong._

_ I just face the wall as Keamys hands pat forcefully down my body. Much to my annoyance, he takes particular notice to my pockets but finds nothing._

_"Okay so you were right. But whats making you so distant? You havent been listening to me…?" Keamy asks._

_"Saying that had to hurt," I smirk._

_"More than you can imagine. Wait here while I go find the doctor he might have an explanation," Keamy instructs, turning on his heels and exiting the room, taking the tension with him._

_I slide down the wall to the floor and as I do so I spot keamys SIG-SAUER P226 lying in a pile of his clothes. Something in my mind slips and disconnects, my sanity seems to dislodge and as I reach for keamys gun a trail of blood drips steadily from my nose._

_I have to get out of here, I think to myself, fingertips scrabbling uselessly at the guns handle. _

_And theres only one way to do that put a bullet through my head._

_I manage to grasp the gun and pull it onto my lap. _

_Checking the guns magazine I find it fully loaded._

_"Ha didn't your mother tell you not to leave dangerous weaponry lying around?" I mutter angrily._

_Just as I cock the gun and place it to my temple, Keamy and Ray burst into the room. My hands shake violently as I hold the weapon to my head _

_"Cynder… put the gun down," Keamy urges, moving his body dangerously close to mine._

_"Stay back Martin," I whisper darkly, pressing the gun further into my skin._

_Ill pull the trigger and splatter my brains all over the wall if you even contemplate on taking one step closer."_

_"Cynder you don't know what your'e doing," Ray warns. _

_My head snaps up and we make eye contact. _

_"Hey don't you even move an inch…,"I stand up and lean against the wall still holding the gun tight in my hand._

_Sweat coats the handle making it difficult to hold. _

_One part of me was saying: Listen to the men Cynder they're right you don't know what your doing!" _

_The other three parts were saying : "Go on Cynder pull the trigger end it all." _

_Keamy attempts attempts to step forward. _

_"STOP!!" I yell._

_"Kid put the gun down, maybe we can come to some sort of agreement," Keamy says in a soothing voice. _

_I wasn't born yesterday and I smelled trouble. _

_"I gotta get out of this place it holds death for many people," I growl, pressing myself further against the cold wall, fingers tighting dramatically on the trigger. _

_"Cynder put my gun down…tell her doc tell her she's gone crazy," Keamy shouts._

_"I'M NOT CRAZY….that's just you …," I begin._

_ Keamy cautiously takes a step closer all the while staring me down, then without word of warning he jumps at me._

_I attempt to leap away, only my sweaty fingers slip on the trigger._

_ There is one loud clear ringing gunshot and a searing pain tears through my shoulder like a red hot poker. I scream out momentarily and Frank rushes in. _

_"What the hell is going on!?" he bellows._

_"Get outta here Frank. Ray go get a bandage!" Keamy barks._

_ Him and I wrestle for the guns possession and as we do so another shot rings out, the bullet narrowly misses my head._

_" I'll ask you once more. Give me the gun Cynder… _

_I growl angrily and sink my teeth painfully into his arm._

_AHH you bit me!" he shouts aggravatedly. _

_"I have to get the hell outta this place! Let me go Martin," I scream._

_"You shoot yourself there ain't no coming back. You don't get no second chance," Keamy warns wrenching the gun from me and lifting me up._

_ Blood pours down my back and front of my shoulders, dripping onto the floor._

_"Well at least you have an exit wound," Keamy mutters thankfully, carrying me out of the room and placing me in the doorway._

_"Sorry I didn't mean to bite," I whimper._

_ After the searing hot pain there was nothing, numbness._

_The doctor and Frank approach Keamy warily and Gault follows right behind._

_"What happened?" he asks, confronting Keamy._

_"She went crazy, first she was calm and distant then she found my gun and went spastic. She even bit me!!" Keamy exclaims._

_"Put her on the ground I'll bandage her up," Ray says. _

_Keamy places me on the floor and Ray slides a needle into my arm carefully._

_ I wince._

_"Kid you shot yourself in the shoulder a needle is a minority compared to the pain of a bullet," Keamy says harshly. _

_Frank walks out of the room and Gault takes his chances and crouches next to me._

_"Go away captain she's fine without you hanging over her," Ray says waving him away._

_Keamy swipes hair away from my face and lifts my shirt off._

_Thank goodness I was wearing a black singlet that allowed Ray to get to the wound. _

_He swabs the open bullet holes using a cloth and strong smelling disenfectant. _

_Keamy holds me away from the wall as Ray dabs at the exit wound. _

_He then unravels a long white bandage and using two gauze pads he placed on the wounds he carefully wraps the bandage around my arm well where it joins to my shoulder anyway._

_ Then using clips and medical tape he secures the bandage. _

_"Thanks," I mutter_

_"Watch her Mr Keamy, any more psychotic outbursts bring her to the sickbay. In the meantime move her into your room," Ray says. _

_He notices Martins pile of clothes nearby looks at him then me he knows exactly what we did then saunters out of sight. _

_"Get your stuff Cynder," Keamy orders._

_"Help me out then."_

_"Look Cynder I"m sorry I doubted you earlier…"_

_"Whats wrong with me?" I whisper._

_ Keamy reassures me with his pale blue eyes._

_"Whatever it is well find out okay. your'e going to be fine I'll look after you I promise." _

_I nod in acknowledgement and he lifts me up all the while grabbing a heap of my flash clothes. _

_"Martin im tired…"_

_"You can go to sleep in my bed…"_

_I want to know whats happening to me. Ive been on this boat for 2 weeks and only know my mind starts to slip._

_Once Keamy walked into his room and places me on his bed he jams my clothes in with his carelessly._

_The room smells musty like its been unused and left. As I sink back into the pillows._

_You just lie there kid ill go get you some food and drink water okay? There's no orange left he says._

_I slowly nod and pull the blankets around me._

_Surprisingly the gunshot wound doesn't hurt. But throbs blood manages to seep through the gauze. "Whats the time?" I question _

_Keamy shrugs_

_"Duno its late."_

_I put the glass on the floor._

_I roll over and go to sleep keamy shakes me a few times but gives up when he realises im asleep._

* * *

_So what do ya think please be nice I would like nice reviews to take back to my friend but honest reviews are betta thanks. Ill put the next chapter up as soon as I get it _


	2. Chapter 2

Again please review :D

* * *

I sit mutely in the damp vacant corridor staring blankly at the mouldy ceiling, busy waiting for my next hysteric fit. Well if you can count staring at nothing waiting for your next psychotic fit busy, then go ahead jump in my boat, but be warned, its nothing to get excited over.

Its almost like another more sinister side of me surfaces and tells me to do things I wouldn't normally consider thinking about, let alone carry out.

Not even the doc knows what it is.

As my mind floats away one me, I don't notice Keamy and Omar making their way over at an incredibly rapid pace, until Keamy kicks the wall above my head.

Not expecting this one inch, my adrenaline starts pumping, my instincts begin screaming at me to run, I leap in the air, hit the ground running and sprint down the corridor. Failing to halt at the end, I collide painfully with the door. Heart racing I slide down the wall.

Keamy approaches cautiously.

"don't you dare come near me. You know full well I spook easily, not to mention gravity is just a guideline, I can fly at any time!" I snarl savagely, pushing myself off the cold ground.

"Cynder I'm so sorry I thought you knew I was coming…"

"you thought wrong!"

My heart still proceeds to race and I can hear thudding briskly in my ears like a basketball being chucked around in my head.

After five minutes my heart rate and breathing regulates.

I'm terrible for panic attacks and am always on the edge of the edge.

Keamy says I have chronic paranoia.

Even when he's in the same room with me, I think there's someone else with us.

Just thinking about it can send me off.

I find it hard to be alone because that thought sits at the back of my mind, there's someone watching me, even when there's not.

Quite recently, I was on Arapax but Keamy stopped it, as it made me seventy times more anxious.

Omar and Frank described me as a homebrew ginger beer.

How everything inside is compressed and if the pressure gets to much, the bottle lid flies off.

Except I'm worse.

a lot worse.

My anxiety meter heightened ever since I boarded this freighter.

Keamy specifically warned Widmore how panicky I get in strange places, but Widmore's words were: "keep the girl with you at all times, see what you can uncover."

Listen with my anxiety comes something far more out of it.

I have a gift.

Just by looking at someone, or placing my hand on something, I can tell its past, and on rare occasions its future.

*************

A little after my scare, Keamy finally was allowed in my personal space.

"c'mon kid, Lapidus is back" he says, pushing me in front of him.

Omar then appears out of nowhere.

"what's Lapidus doing back so early?" he questions in a low vocal tone.

Keamy glances up at Omar with a unfavourable expression on his face, before replying with: "that's what I want to know."

I stand invadingly close to Keamy, clinging to his arm.

He doesn't shake me off or tell me to scat, but he actually pulls me closer. Nervously, I dig my well manicured nails into the skin on his arm painfully. He then bends down and in my ear whispers: "look, if you're gonna dig you're claws into my arm you can let go."

I gasp and quickly release my grip to prevent further damage, not that he gives a shit. Keamy is a tall man, standing an impressive six foot seven inches. He's pretty much bullet proof, with his stature and threatening nature which emit's a colossal amount of fear from those around him.

When I met him, his muscularness put me on guard but so far I'm the only female who's been game enough to say no to him, and not cower when yelled at.

To be truthful, I even copped a good hard beating, which I took like a ham sandwich on a plate.

Over the two years I've been with him, I've learnt to grin and bear it.

Then I hear his hundi voice **A\N hundi meaning angry **

"CYNDER!, OMAR! HURRY UP"

Looking around, I snap out of my trance and follow Keamy, who is thumping down another corridor muttering. Him and Omar then open a door that leads out to a higher, thinner deck of the freighter.

Keamy helps me step out onto the white, grated platform, which feels extremely uncomfortable on the bare soles of my feet, Omar notices and asks where my shoes are. I do not answer but watch the helicopter land noisily on one of the two helicopter pads.

The rapid whirring of the rotors dies down somewhat, a sure indication Frank had shut off the motor.

Keamy runs down the steps misses the last four and lands on the wooden deck noiselessly. Feeling neat I follow and mimic his move of missing four steps, I only just pull it off.

"I saw that" Omar whispers running past me.

I huff loudly and maintain my walking pace quite nicely. Just as Frank is getting out of the chopper.

Keamy fully blocks out his sunlight and bombards him.

No wonder.

Two other men jump out of the chopper.

"What are you doing back?!"

"who are they?!" he shouts angrily, moving around rapidly.

Suddenly I see something out of it.

_The plane malfunctions and the engine begins to shit out. Suddenly it breaks in two with a shuddering rip and contortion of metal. The cockpit crashes somewhere in the jungle on an island and the tail section smashes to pieces on the beach._

There's a rapid flash

_People run around on the beach covered in blood. A pregnant woman sits against a piece of plane. A man gets sucked into one of the jet engines, causing it to make a rattling noise and explode._

_Flight 815 down._

"survivors of 815" Frank returns, closing the chopper door with a clap. As he does so,

I hear the whispers.

They surround me on all sides. No matter where I turn, they batter me relentlessly with their harsh wording. And they abruptly turn to screams, agonizing screams.

"what the?"…. I start.

I back off slightly, trying to get away from all the commotion, I close my eyes momentarily….

The whispers disappear, it is only Keamy's voice that I hear.

"you shouldn't have brought them here! What the hell were you thinking?!" he raises his voice considerably.

Not unusual.

One of the survivors makes eye contact with me, the whispers return, accompanied by flashes of his past.

_Sayid Jarrah._

_Iraqi torturist. _

_Hot oil pored over a Russian woman…her husband Mikhail beating Sayid in return._

I look at him with distaste, pulling my lip back in a subtle snarl. much like Keamy does.

Another one of the survivors makes eye contact with me.

More whispers.

More flashes.

_Desmond Hume._

_Him pushing a button every 108 minutes to save the world._

_Not an oceanic 815 survivor._

_Stranded on the island three years ago…_

I break the contact quick as it was made.

Desmond then begins to act weird. He holds his arms up and goes absolutely berserk.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" he shouts

Omar grabs him from behind and Keamy stands over him threateningly to prevent him from escaping.

"STOP…WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?….I DON'T KNOW YOU….I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Desmond yells irately.

I don't think he knew what he was doing, he seemed to genuinely be unaware of what was going on.

Keamy stomps over to Frank. The expression on his face wasn't the friendliest and his stance sent out alarm signals. Using his hands as an emphasise he questions Frank.

"when did he start doing this?"

Frank glances at Desmond who had run off to the end of the boat, then back to Keamy.

"he was fine when we took off"

My hands grasp blindly onto a part of the chopper.

More images.

_Frank, landing the chopper, sustaining a small head injury…._

I back off even more, nobody seems to notice how close I am to falling off the boat.

Keamys too busy dealing with Desmond who had just lost it entirely.

"NO…NO….THIS ISNT RIGHT!" I stutter loudly.

Keamy looks around, and when he sees me, he freaks.

"CYNDER! STOP! YOU'LL FALL OFF THE BOAT AND DROWN!" he shouts, lunging forward and catching me by the arm, stopping me from disappearing off the back of the boat.

The whispers come back, more intense this time, more defined.

_don't go to the island, it holds great peril._

_don't go to the island, it is where you will die._

The whispers are fast and usually gone before you get the chance to decipher what they say and what they mean. they always change so it makes it extremely hard to figure them out.

"what the hell is going on?" I ask myself.

I get no answer.

Keamy pulls me back into the safe zone and thrusts me roughly into Frank, who manages to catch me.

"stay there kid " he instructs, walking over to Sayid, who stands quietly.

"whoa, whoa, wait what's your name my friend?" Keamy asks as if no oceanic 815 survivor is his friend. "Sayid" he replies quietly.

I squiggle around in Franks grip, experimenting with the tightness, deciding whether I can break free or not. In the end, I decide no.

"Okay Sayid, were gonna take your buddy to the sickbay" Keamy explains.

Sayid stands staunch, arms crossed, brows furrowed.

"And I'm going with him" he growls.

Keamy seems taken aback at Sayid's firm words he quickly snaps out of it.

Frank and I watch carefully.

"Let the doctor look at him first then you can come down, you have my word on that"

Sayid gives Keamy a very distant look, as though he were going to move against his will.

The glint in Keamys eyes wasn't peaceful by no means. I could see that he wanted to kill Sayid and Desmond, and if he was allowed, I daresay he would have decorated the deck with their blood by now.

Franks hands tighten protectively around my midriff.

I do not struggle but involuntarily relax in his comforting hold. I place my soft hands gently on his and wait apprehensively for Sayid to break the gaze he holds with Keamy.

Frank gives Sayid an urging nod as if to say: "do as he says, don't fight. Might has right."

Sayid turns away from Keamy as Desmond starts up again. He goes into a flight of panic and begins to yell uncontrollably I have empathy for him

"THIS IS A MISTAKE! I DON'T KNOW THESE PEOPLE OKAY. THIS IS WRONG! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

UNFAMILIAR IMAGES INFECT MY MIND SUDDENLY.

_Desmond stands up, in the pouring rain, in an army place._

_He is soaked._

_Other men around him are doing sit-ups in the cold, wet mud._

"_I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" Desmond yells, looking around._

_He is suddenly aware the place he is in is no longer the freighter with the strangers, but an army courtyard. the sergeant approaches Desmond like a bully walking up to his lunch-money._

_He yells something harsh at Desmond. I don't catch it as the flash blurs._

_Desmond stands next to a phone booth, counting coins._

_Water drips off his clothing and makes ripples in the puddles._

_The rain remains ruthless as it batters everything in its vicinity. _

_Then one of Desmonds army colleagues walks past. He says something nasty and shoulders Desmond, causing him to drop the coins into the mud._

_He bends down to pick the money up…._

I search the freighters deck, seeing Desmond scratching intently at the wood for the money he'd dropped.

"Frank, get me out of here " I whisper harshly, elbowing him in the ribs.

Keamy and Omar both grab a hold of Desmond and pull him up so he wasn't scratching at the wood frantically.

"whoa, whoa, whoa, watch your step. Watch your step." Omar warns.

The expression on his face is puzzled.

I don't think he knows what Desmonds problem is let alone how to deal with it.

Desmond tries to back off. Well if you had Martin Keamy towering over you like he was gonna hit ya, you'd try getting away.

He holds his hands up in a defensive/unsure/I give up gesture, as Keamy spins him in the direction of the door. "I'm not here…..this is not happening." he tries to say.

Keamy says otherwise, grabbing me off Frank as roughly as he pushed me into him.

"you are here, and this is happening look, were gonna take care of you ." the smile on Keamys face is intimidatingly genuine as he and Omar help Desmond to the door.

I fight to control my anxiety.

I feel like a caged lion, rattling the bars, fighting for freedom.

Freedom from the panic and torture that gnaws at my insides.

I grow more edgy each day that passes.

"what am I doing here?" Desmond questions.

"I could ask you the same thing." Keamy then grabs me by the waist and lifts me effortlessly over his shoulder no energy to move whatsoever. With each step he takes, my hands bump his lower back and a drop of blood sinks into the fabric of his grey singlet, I wipe my nose with the back of my hand, leaving a small smudge of scarlet.

A bleeding nose.

Humph.

Nothing out of the extraordinary.

"who are you people?" I hear Desmond asking.

"well, my name is Keamy and this is Omar. The girl is Cynder, she don't talk much, I'm from Vegas, he's from Florida, she's a New Zealander, but as for where we are we left port in Fiji, so it means that we're still in the Pacific." Keamy explains, setting me down in the corridor and opening the sickbay door with an unforgiving graunch.

I sit, legs out, hand over my stomach. I watch uninterestedly as Keamy pushes Desmond carelessly into the room. Keamy has his hand on Desmonds shoulder. Desmond turns.

"alright Desmond, relax okay. We're gonna get the doc and he's gonna ask you some questions to help sort all this out." Keamy says softly, a diminutive smile on his brutish face.

Feeling a sudden quash of chills, I draw my tanned legs closer to my body, trying to stop the chills.

I see Desmond begin to panic again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SORT IT OUT?!" he attempts to leave the room but Keamy closes and locks the door on him.

I hear his desperate pleas.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

Keamy then bends down and picks me up. My chills stop once I'm resting against his warm body.

"this isn't you Cynder. What's wrong?' I shake my head, indicating my reluctance to speak, or answer Keamys question.

Omar stares at me, genuinely bewildered.

"Right. Omar, look after Cynder, I'm going to speak to Frank.'

Keamy leans me against a door. Pats me on the head once before disappearing up the corridor.

"He thinks he's so neat." I grumble, slumping to the floor, arms crossed, grim facials.

"what's wrong?"

I shoot Omar a dirty warning look glance, forcing him to look away abruptly.

If looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"Don't ever contemplate on asking me that again." I snarl savagely, standing up and walking off with a stiff back. "WAIT! CYNDER! Come back! Martin gave me firm instructions to look after you!"

I halt midst ride, digging my toes painfully into the metal floor trying to restrain the raw fury boiling up inside me. I swivel my head so my chin rests on my shoulder, and without looking at Omar, I growl: "well when Martin comes back you can explain to him why I left, I'm sure he'll understand." my voice is harsh and drawn out, sacrarium laces the last four words.

I march off, managing to control the irritation that plucks intently at my stomach, knowing full well, that if I look back, I'll lose it and punch Omar in the head. As I march off, I stick my nose arrogantly high in the air.

A little while later I open the door to Keamys bedroom stepping inside, I come face to face with the usual mess of clothes and blankets strewn hap hazadly across the floor.

I close the door behind me with a snick.

Encased in darkness, my hands fumble for the light switch. The light flicks on.

I don't regard Keamys room with great affection. it's a place to sleep, not much else, well there is that other aspect of us.

Just as I'm picking up blankets and chucking them on the bed where they belong.

I turn and see a man standing in the darkest corner of the room.

I am close to leaping out of my skin the man senses my fear.

"don't worry Cynder I won hurt you." his voice is expressionless, as with his face.

I stand, glued to the spot "how do you know my name? why have you got no whispers? Are you a ghost?" I venture quietly.

"I am but an essence of the island," he returns.

When he stares at me, its almost as if his gaze bore straight through me.

"what's you're name?"

"that is irrelevant, however the time will come, in the meantime, watch everything you say, hear and do…"

The man alters his position slightly.

Suddenly…BANG! Goes the door. Keamy stomps in noiselessly.

"Who are you talking to?"

I glance upward.

Keamy looks around the room wildly.

"there's a man just over there…" I say pointing directly opposite myself.

Keamy shrugs his broad shoulders. :I cant see anyone."

The mans expression turns grim and disdainful

"he's right girl, you're the only one who can see me."

Slowly, I shake my head.

"NO…NO!"

I head straight for the gap between Keamy and the door. Sliding right through his fingers.

I fall clumsily in the corridors and looking up, the man appears.

"You wont escape girl…"

"Why are you targeting me!?"

"Why cant anyone else see you!?" I scream.

My little power doesn't work on him.

No whispers.

No truth.

Keamy tries to get a hold of me but I jump back a meter. Suddenly hostile I snarl: "Don't touch me!"

I reverse slowly, wiping my face and smearing blood right the way across my cheek.

I stare at Keamy in disbelief, the strong apparition gone. Its just me, Keamy and an empty hallway.

I then turn on my heel, fear biting my whole body and sprint as fast as my feet will carry me.

I enter the bathroom and slam the door with a resounding metallic bang that echoes slightly.

My bloodstained hand reaches for the roll of toilet paper but I slip in blood and hit my head on the corner of the sink.

Unconsciousness begs me into its unforgiving man and I pass out.

When I come t, I feel a sticky warmth on my forehead, which throbs uncontrollably. Instinctively I reach up and am blinded by temporary agony.

I writhe in the pool of blood fighting the urge to scream, I don't want anyone near.

Once the pain subsided, I clamp my shaking hands onto the skink and pull myself up.

Moments late, staring in the mirror, I see this thing staring back at me

She doesn't look like anything off earth.

Her hair is a tangled mess of blood and there is an open gash down her face.

She spits blood into the sink.

That is when I realise.

Its me.

I touch the gash again once more I fall to the ground squirming in pain.

When I look up, I see that apparition .

He stands over me intently fascinated by my pain.

I find the energy to scuttle backward into a corner, covered in a generous amount of my own blood.

"I see you've had a accident there Cynder." the man croons.

"Why do you care?, you did it." I retort angrily

"Okay kid. I want you to go to Frank Lapidus, protect him with you're life, he cannot die. The man crouches down and looks me straight in the eyes.

I lean forward, right into his face, to find his nose pressing solidly against mine, like he was a real person.

His skin is cold and rough. Quickly I pull away

"Why am I the only one who can see you?" I grit my teeth savagely.

"I don't know…..you're special Cynder, you're the only one that's ever been able to see me, others have only heard my voice."

There's a long pause and awkward silence.

"Ah yes. Before I go, if you come across a John Locke or Benjamin Linus tell them I say hello, tell them its from Jacob."

One more glance upward reveals it all.

He is gone.

I remain seated in my agonizingly painful state.

Then I hear whispers.

_For the one you love the most_

_And be reborn…._

I am left unsure for a little while until a bang on the door rouses me.

"Cynder! That you in there!?"

"The doors unlocked!" I manage to shout.

My throat is parched and sore, raw from screaming.

Keamy pushes the door open.

The expression on his face when he sees me sitting on the floor of the bathroom, trembling with clearly defined terror is pure shock.

I roll onto my side, drew my knees to my chest and assumed the foetal position, as if I were in bed.

"Shit. Cynder, stay there, I'm getting the doc!" Keamy exclaims. He vacates the room quick as he entered it leaving me in a pool of congealed blood. I could taste its metallic tang on my tongue.

It was so revolting that I dry retched and then spewed my guts out in the toilet.

Minutes later, Keamy and Ray come back.

"What happened?" Ray asks.

Keamy steps into the blood and picks me up.

The firmness of his hold reassures me considerably but the fact I've lost an incredible amount of blood leaves me increasingly weakened.

"Looks like she smacked her head." Keamy growls.

Then I go completely limp and pass out.

Hours later, I find myself laying on Keamys bed.

I breath in his musky scent before sitting up.

Where I gashed my head open, there is a warm prickly feeling.

Stitches.

No surprises there.

Then I see a bit of paper, reaching over to the bedside table, I whick the paper from under a mug and open it slowly,

I expect the worst.

* * *

Duh Duh Duh this took a LONG time to type so plz review tell us wat u think

REMEMBER:THIS IS NOT MY STORY ITS MY FRIENDS I JUST TYPE IT UP!


	3. Chapter 3 WARNING LEMONS

**A/N okay I am random as the author I OWN the story and I OWN MARTIN KEAMY he is mine no one elses **

**Got a problem lets step it out.**

**Sorry lol excuse the sex. I had to couldn't help myself**

**Hey basil - keamys a waster!! Lol and my fuck buddy**

**

* * *

**

**The paper wasn't anything to greatly worry about, just Keamy being senseless.**

**Abruptly, I sit up, all of a sudden wondering where he actually was. **

**I hope he didn't decide to do a runner and ditch me here all on my own. Who knows what could happen! I could go crazy and kill myself......**

**Not a good decision Martin!**

**In a split second movement, I hurl the scratchy blankets off the bed, situate my bare feet on the floor and stand as if I were saluting an army officer.**

**( Except I'm not.)**

**I begin to rummage carelessly through both mine and Keamy's possessions, looking for my hoodie.**

**After scratching at a few empty bullet shells I come across Keamy's cellphone.**

**It is entirely switched off, however the battery should be fine.**

**Alot of the content is videos of him shooting targets and us acting the goat with an RPG.**

**Keamy dedicated alot of his unused time, training me how to shoot a gun properly, hold an RPG ( Rocket Propelled Grenade and/or Grenade launcher.) **

**He even tutored me on how to fight hand to hand.**

**Well I already knew how to scrap, after all, I did grow up around gangs, domestic violence, guns, knives and all that other kind of stuff.**

**I grew up feisty and bullet-proof.**

**No-one at school ever troubled me, coz I'd cave their face into the back of their heads, or paint the playground with their blood.**

**When Keamy and I first met, he kept his distance, until I tripped and let him in.**

**Then what do you know, best friends!**

**He may be bigger and stronger, but I can still step it out with him and win.**

**I'm a tenacious bitch, I'll say that much for myself.**

**I turn the phone on and see the background, which is me and Keamy with our faces slammed against each other, pulling unintelligent expressions.**

**You'd be surprised at some of the stuff we get up to when we're bored out of our skulls.**

**Just take a peek at all the photos on the phone.**

**None of them are dirty, just insanely outrageous.**

**Anyway, back to the story, I have a tendency to blather on.**

**I put some clean grey skinny leg jeans and a low cut singlet on, before retrieving my hoodie.**

**After putting that on, I wander from the room in bare feet, something I don't normally do.**

**The corridor is ethereal, and seems unoccupied.........**

**"Hello Cynder."**

**I yelp, reach down my bra and brandish a combat knife.**

**"Put that knife away, silly girl."**

**I then hear the hoarse Australian intonation of Gault behind me.**

**Relieved it is only him, I put the knife away and turn so we are facing each other.**

**His grey eyes examine me, the kind of behaviour I would expect from an eagle.**

**"Chur Ow Gault," I say, rearranging myself.**

**"Hey, if you wanna catch Martin, he's going up to see Lapidus now," Gault points to the end of the badly lit corridor.**

**"Chur brother," I mutter, dashing up the corridor, only to rear-end Keamy.**

**"Cynder," he growls softly, pulling me into an awkwardly positioned hug.**

**I wrap my arms around him and we remain inert for a good 5 minutes, relaxing against each other.**

**"C'mon Cynder, I gotta talk to Frank."**

**Keamy shoves me brusquely in the direction of the door, which leads out to the freighters exterior main deck.**

**Stepping out into the oppressive night air, I find that the tension is quite dampening on my emotions.**

**Last thing I need is to be on a downer.**

**There is a very slight sea breeze swishing around the deck, and the brackish sea air stings my nostrils.**

**I itch my nose with my thumb and walk after Keamy, who looks around, making sure no-one had followed.**

**He then advances toward Frank.**

**"Lapidus," he growls, feet thudding loudly on the deck, causing me to jump inconspicuously out of my skin.**

**I watch Frank secure the chopper door, spotting the crumpled, brown paper-bag under his arm.**

**I wonder to myself what exactly it is full of, my mind wanders aimlessly and I end up thinking of jelly doughnuts...............**

**Frank looks at Keamy, perplexed.**

**"You ready?" Keamy asks in his gruff voice.**

**"Yeah," Frank replies, dodging Keamy and taking an extremely wide berth around him, like he were an unsafe pit-bull.**

**Well he is.**

**Make a wrong move, you get your throat torn out. He'd make a good Mobster.**

**Frank heads toward the open door.**

**From where I am, the door looks like a big black mouth waiting to swallow those who enter it.**

**Keamy's whole facial expression changes and he pulls his lip back into a grimace.**

**For a second I wonder if he was going to paint the boat with Frank's blood.**

**Apparently not.**

**"Don't be late Frank," he snarls harshly.**

**I hear the door slam, implying Frank had gone inside.**

**"Typical Lapidus," Keamy utters, turning his attention back to me.**

**His eyes glint with an onset of lust.........**

**Uh oh.**

**"C'mon Cynder, get inside, I'll make it quick," he says, brushing a hand on his pants and shooing me toward the door.**

**As we are walking, a tinny drops from my pocket.**

**(A tinny is a Marijuana joint wrapped carefully in tinfoil for those of you who have never tried it.)**

**It rolls twice on the ground before coming to a silent halt.**

**Keamy picks it up and has a good sniff.**

**I so knew I was in trouble, no doubt about that!**

**Keamy pockets the joint and hauls me into our room.**

**"Right, if I find anymore disco sticks on you, I'm going to make you smoke all of them until you are stoned out of your tree,**

**then see if you take drugs again!" his voice is harsh, a tone I know never to ignore.**

**I swallow loudly, scratching guiltily at my throat and diverting my eyes to the stained floor.**

**I'm not entirely sure if that was my last joint, but if it isn't, boy am I in the deep-end.**

**I hope, with any remaining minutes I may have left with my life that it is in fact my last joint.....**

**Keamy pats his hands unkindly down my body, groping more forcibly in touchy areas.**

**On many occasion, I jump uncertainly, heart racing at 100 kilometres.**

**Why does he gotta be all King Kong about things!?**

**As he slaps his large hands down my potentially bruised waist-line, they wander unnoticed between my legs.**

**He'd given up hunting for joints, and now wants a Triple X Throwdown.**

**He strokes roughly but kindly, trying to get me off.**

**My body unwillingly tenses under his firm touch, unsure of what the next couple of minutes in bed hold.**

**I struggle with my brain, trying to relax, but my body says otherwise.**

**Keamy sees my frustration and makes the strokes more toned-down and tolerable.**

**Highly surprising for a rough man.**

**I then relax entirely against Keamy's chest, while he unzips my pants and reaches inside.**

**One of his hands works me and the other caresses my cheek.**

**Then he bends down and presses his lips against mine.**

**I respond to this and kiss him in rough return, making him more aroused, (And I'm probably getting a pash rash.) **

**He slips his tongue gently into my mouth and we kiss brutally, pretty much all teeth and tongue.**

**Then, he draws me nearer to his body and lifts my leg around his waist.**

**With an animal-like grunt, he flings me down onto the bed and tugs at my hoodie until it comes off.**

**I push my pants down to my ankles, breathing heavily and letting Keamy touch me inappropriately.**

**I jolt when his fingers rub over my clit, causing me to sigh in a kitten-like manner.**

**"That feel good?" he asks, rubbing my clit a fraction harder and kissing my face.**

**I nod in acknowledgement and drape my arms gently around his neck in response to his placid touching.**

**He then clutches my hand and positions it on his hard-on, compelling me to rub it.**

**"Oh my god Cynder, that feels so good," he moans, clamping his teeth together and pulling his pants off.**

**He is obviously in a rush to keep it up, so he holds me down, lust written all over his face and rubs against me for extra stimulation.**

**It feels really nice and I groan to show Keamy that he is hitting the right targets.**

**Suddenly, he forces entry into me and thrusts in and out smoothly.**

**It won't last for long, the roughness will set in once Keamy is fully aroused and feeling good.**

**Our lips find each other once more and we kiss.**

**Keamy drags his tongue along the inside of my mouth while getting noticeably vigorous with his thrusting.**

**After a short pashing session, he pulls away.**

**Satisfied there is enough motivation between our clammy bodies, he proceeds to fuck me as hard as he can.**

**Gasps and moans escape my mouth and I relax into the pillows, letting Keamy take the upper-hand.**

**I'll have a sore box tomorrow.**

**With each hard pelvic thrust, tiny spasms of pleasure tickle my spine, like thousands of little feathers.**

**"Whoa.....that.....feels.....so.....good," I moan, running a sweaty hand down Martin's face.**

**He then relaxes against me, caging in our body heat, which together feels hotter than the sun on a hot summers day.**

**I can feel the fiery puffs of hot breath from Keamy's mouth on my face as he moves deeper inside me, breathing heavily.**

**His sweat dampens the sheets and lubricates our bodies, which now move effortlessly together.**

**He still manages to thrust into me as hard as he possibly can, causing me both pleasure and pain.**

**I wrap my legs around his waist for extra support, making the pleasure intensify by almost 200%.**

**Keamy grits his teeth, clearly trying to push down the intense loss of control that I know is bubbling up inside him.**

**My control is still evident, but once he loses his, so too do I.**

**It's like a double switch.**

**Turn one on, the other is also turned on. **

**Then, without any warning whatsoever his control completely prevaricates him and he grunts wildly, thrusting more violently and rapidly.**

**I relax even further to reduce any damage.**

**"That's it baby.......relax, let yourself go......scream if you must," he snarls, raking his hand through my hair.**

**I scream out and shout a large quantity of extremely colourful words into his ear as he causes me to climax.**

**A grunt slides past my lips as the orgasm tears through me.**

**Keamy laughs at this and carries on fucking me, but not so hard.**

**Suddenly, an intense feeling wells up inside me and I force Martin onto his back.**

**"Fuck you," I snarl, straightening my spine.**

**"Cynder, I'm going to cum, hurry up.... I.....can't....take.....much.....more."**

**Despite how sensitive I am to contact in that area, I root Keamy roughly, just the way he likes, until, with an extremely angered growl, he flips me onto**

**my back and thrusts once more, before having an orgasm.**

**He snarls his pleasure into my ear and sinks his teeth into my neck dreadfully hard, drawing blood and leaving bite marks.**

**I gasp as blood trickles slowly down my neck.**

**"Ouch! You ain't a vampire!" I exclaim.**

**Keamy growls passively and pulls out of me, before heaving me on top of his chest and stroking my hair affectionately.**

**I have a slight inclination to go to sleep, but don't close my eyes just in case I do.**

**Then I am hungry.**

**Dunno why.**

**I just lay on top of Martin, kissing his neck as he talked dirty to me and rubbed my back.**

**He ruins my buzz.**

**"Cynder, remember, we're going to the Island tonight?"**

**I sit up, pull my hoodie on, back over my singlet, (Which I never took off in the whole time we were fucking.) and stuff myself back into my jeans with minor difficulty.**

**I then sit and gaze at Keamy as he pulls out 'the box' and unbolts it.**

**The contents are his camo gear for the mission.**

**He puts on his camoflage pants, then reaches rudely over me to get his black muscle shirt.**

**after putting that on he gets out the dark green bullet-proof vest and camo jacket.**

**I myself own stuff like this, but hardly ever use it.**

**Then there is a small knock on the door.**

**"Come in!" I yell without thinking.**

**The door flies open and Omar stands at the doorway, a blank expression on his face.**

**He is also suited up in camo gear, and holding an M4A1 Carbine in his hands.**

**"Hurry up boss, Frank's waitin' for ya! The others are up top misbehavin' 'cause you ain't there throwin' your weight around! Oh yeah and they been talkin' 'bout**

**what they wanna do to your girl, sayin' shit....." Omar's voice trails off anxiously.**

**"THEY WHAT!?" Keamy bellows furiously, stomping his foot like a little kid and saying some extremely colourful words.**

**Omar stands strong, probably trying not to piss his pants at Keamy's sudden eruption.**

**I try not to crack up laughing.**

**"Get your A into G and walk your white hiny out that door girl, 'fore I boot it out, you Omar! C'mere." **

**Keamy motions Omar over with his hand, which has a razor-sharp, serrated combat knife in it.**

**I know Keamy very well, and Omar is in trouble, bigtime.**

**Omar goes over to Keamy, who stands staunchly beside the bed, an empty expression on his face.**

**Then in a single, rapid movement of his hands, he boxes Omar's ears.**

**"Get yer arse out the motherfuckin room!" he yells irately, pointing his finger at the door.**

**I bite my lip until it bleeds, trying not to laugh at Omar's misfortune of being thwacked by Keamy, who rounds on me and lifts me over his shoulder.**

**"Bitch! I told you to get yer arse out that door!" he growls, "Now I'ma carry you out!"**

**I shrug inwardly, not caring that Keamy had to personally carry me out of the room, huh, I'm used to it.**

**He stomps down the cold corridor, making the thud of his combat boots echo around.**

**Then I notice Jacob hasn't been hanging around...... that can't be good....**

**No whispers either.**

**There's something fishy going on.**

**I then hear the familiar bang and graunch of the water-tight door opening.**

**Keamy and Omar thump onto the deck, Keamy being far more hundi.**

**He dumps me down on the ground, bare-foot and I obtain very sore ground-shock.**

**"Where's your shoes girl? Party time's over!" Keamy grunts, slapping my butt.**

**"I don't got my shoes!" I retort, flailing my hands in the air.**

**"Well go get them!"**

**"Neh."**

**"Don't get smart girl."**

**"Whatcha gonna do 'bout it Tank?"**

**My mouth gets carried away on me more often than needed and I go further than intended.**

**Keamy once said that my tongue sprints and my mind can't keep up, as if there is something wrong with silence.**

**He turns around, blatantly ignoring me and starts bossing the other mercenaries around.**

**"Right boys! Get your gear, load up the chopper! Let's go! We don't have all night! We have to be silent when approaching the island!" he shouts.**

**"But the chopper is loud, won't they hear us coming?" someone asks fearlessly.**

**"Lacour! Shut your pie-hole and help Kocol and Mayhew with the RPG! Redfern! Help Cynder with the ammunition supplies!"**

**The atmosphere on the deck is tense and heavy, weighing me down somewhat.**

**I feel under pressure, even though Keamy isn't making me clean RPG barrels or forcing me to do anything too strenuous.**

**(Like he sometimes does.)**

**Redfern saunters over to me and hands me a box of high-velocity bullets for the Carbines, and I glimpse Keamy producing his extra**

**souped up gun.**

**M203 Grenade launcher attachment, red dot sight, skope, barrel suppressor, we're talkin' alot of money here!**

**"Lapidus! Fire her up!" Keamy bellows.**

**Frank, who was previously wandering around the deck, making the place look untidy, gets in the chopper and turns on the ignition.**

**It starts as a steady whirring noise and slowly gains pace into the full blown roaring of the helicopters rotors slicing the air, killing it.**

**The wind from the buffeting rotors knocks me around a little bit, until I get into the chopper and stuff the box of bullets in one of the bags.**

**Keamy situates himself next to me and Kocol.**

**Now, I stand out from the rest of the mercenaries, I'm wearing normal gangster clothes, not this fancy camoflage stuff.**

**I've lived the mean streets all my life, brought up as a Mongrel Mob kid, and getting my first patch at 16.**

**And just because I'm from New Zealand, doesn't mean to say I can't whip your ass.**

**And I'm pretty hardy, I mean come on! I shot myself in the shoulder a while ago and now look at me, feisted up and ready to go.**

**I have a massive chunk of flesh torn out of my left upper arm from a scrap with a Black Power Gangster, but he**

**has fingers missing and a scar down his face, much like I now have from smashing my head in the toilet.**

**(The stitches are pissin' me off BTW.)**

**I won't get shot, or injured for that matter. I'm tough.**

**(Jinxed that one.)**

**As the chopper lifts off, I stare at the weaponry that sits at our feet, itching like a flea bidden dog to be used.**

**The RPG is Keamy's and the Heckler & Koch MP5 Sub-machine gun is mine, stupid pussy thing that it is.**

**It was actually my first gun so yeah.**

**I then look up into the grey blue eyes of Jacob.**

**I jump, staring at him all possum eyed.**

**(For those of you who don't know what a possum is, it is another name for an apple-eating tree bear, or, a pest that is native to New Zealand and Australia?**

**Oh uh there is Opossum, but they play dead, totally diff to what we have in NZ.)**

**He lets fly an extremely harsh laugh and sits between Omar and Kocol, who of course, don't notice him.**

**"Cynder, I'll be nice and tell you that your illness is called Disturbia," he growls in a deep tone.**

**Keamy's grip tightens on me, almost expelling what breath I have left in me.**

**He knows I am seeing something.**

**"What are you doing to me?" I ask, beginning to tremble lightly.**

**"Nothing, but, back to Disturbia. It's a thief in the night to come and grab you, it can creep up inside you and consume you, a disease of**

**the mind it can control you......"**

**"ENOUGH!!!" I shriek ferociously, sinking my fingernails into Keamy's hands.**

**Jacob's voice continues to haunt me.**

**"Once you have Disturbia, it proves difficult to get rid of, you're up the creek without a bloody paddle, kid," he says.**

**"And you're up the wazoo!" I growl in return.**

**Jacob's voice is not charming, it is angry and almost mocking, which greatly irritates me.**

**I attempt to lunge at him, but he disappears and Keamy manages to snag the knife belt around my waist and hold me.**

**I wriggle frantically, screaming and thrashing violently, in the hope that Keamy's hands will magically slip and I'll fall out the chopper **

**and drown in the ocean below.**

**I have to get away and fast, rid myself of all this weird shit.**

**Then Jacob re-appears.**

**"Look after Lapidus kid, he is vital to the Island............."**

**3 minutes after Jacob is gone, I calm slightly, realising that Keamy wasn't going to let me go any time soon.**

**I feel his rhythmic breathing on the nape of my neck, which makes me shiver.**

**(Flash-forward.) *italics-delete this***

*********

**"Frank, are you entirely sure about this, I have a really bad feeling. It's been 3 years since I last had a feeling like this and I don't like it at all,"**

**I say quietly.**

**Frank takes both of my shaking hands in his and looks me straight in the eye.**

**"Don't get yourself so damn worked up. The Island is long history. The last time you were ever right was three years ago when the Island vanished.**

**Face it Cynder, you've lost your power. Jacob gave it to you and he then took it away so you could live your life.**

**I thought you were happy, living with me?" Frank says tenderly.**

**"Yes, but nothing is the same, we've fallen into old habits, just look at your chronic alcoholism and my Gang-banging ways, smoking **

**god-knows-what and bashing god-knows-who! But Jacob never took away the bonding of our souls..." I whimper.**

**I then see a familiar figure in the shadiest corner of the room.**

**"Hello Cynder. Long time, no see."**

**I swallow nervously.**

**"Hello Jacob," I reply.**

*********

**The flash dissipates.**

**I shake my head and promptly realise we are still in the chopper.**

**I look over my shoulder and spot Frank scratching his head.**

**My guess, is that he saw what I saw and Keamy had to snap him out of it as he'd lost control of the helicopter.**

**Strange.**

**Sitting quietly, I notice a familiar, warm presence envelope me like an invisible shroud.**

*********

**"Cynder, it's me, Naomi. My soul is fading, fast. I can see the light. I will use my last efforts to warn you.**

**The people on the island aren't friendly about us freighter folk. I was killed by an Oceanic 815 survivor named John Locke because I tried to contact you lot**

**back on the boat. They don't trust us. I'm not sure if they know what Keamy has in store but..........**

**Tread carefully, you're walking on eggshells..," **

*********

**Naomi's whisper-like voice tapers into nothing, and any remaining whispers she may have go with it.**

**That's it. Finito. Naomi is gone. Once you cross-over, you don't linger in the land of the living dead, you either go to hell for an eternity of**

**fire and serious ass forkin' or you go to heaven with angel wings, one of the two.**

**When Frank lands the chopper, I wait before getting out and wandering around in the dark.**

**Keamy notices my absence and shines a light directly in my face, temporarily blinding me.**

**"Get back over here girl! I don't want you getting lost on this godforsaken Island!" he shouts.**

**So much for, "We have to be quiet!"**

**I go and stand next to him, only to have a satellite phone thrust into my hands.**

**"Here kid, look after it. We get lost, you give Frank a call and he'll activate the tracking system to come find us," Keamy grunts, pressing a few buttons on it.**

**I stuff the phone in my pocket and search the impenetrable darkness for any signs of life, better yet, Whispers.**

**I get nothing, until I hear a low chattering noise somewhere ahead, in the jungle.**

**But I ignore it until the mercenaries begin their tramp into the dark, unforgiving place.**

**The only noise is that of the mercenaries boots on the jungle floor, snapping twigs and disturbing leaves.**

**I'm quiet and stealthy as I head toward the low chattering, which is situated far from the group.**

**"Sorry Martin," I whisper unobtrusively, tiptoeing away.**

**That is when I sight a pair of luminous yellow eyes, shining just ahead of me.**

**At first I consider it to be a dog, but as I get closer, I see that it is a shadowy substance in the shape of a large wolf.**

**It flashes with what seems to be lightning, but it projects images from my past, whilst swirling calmly.**

**Peculiar.**

**As I step closer, it steps back.**

**Then a light infiltrates the darkness, falling upon the creature, which screeches in agony before breaking up into four separate clouds and**

**retreating into the jungle, from where it had come.**

**"Cynder! Don't wander too far from here!" Keamy warns, closing his hand around my wrist.**

**"What was that thing Martin?" I question.**

**"Don't worry about it, probably just a dog or something..."**

**"But didn't you see the way it churned with that smokey substance? Or the fact that it disappeared when you shone your light on it?" I exclaim.**

**Keamy still refuses to believe his eyes and tells me not to worry before letting it pass off his shoulders completely.**

**"But..."**

**"Mention on more word about it and I will duct tape your mouth shut!" Keamy snarls.**

**I just shut up and for the next five hours, uttered not on word, let alone noise.**

**I just held my SMG and followed after the mercenaries.**

**Dawn came, and we carried on for a whole day.**

**Then the next day Keamy tells me to go and find the nearest populated camp or a place with people, observe them and then come back, without alarming anyone,**

**or causing a fight.**

**"Go, but if you start a fight, I will launch my foot so far up your arse, it'll come out your mouth," Keamy's words are 100% truthful.**

**I sling my gun over my back and set off into the jungle with a bottle of water and a small supply of magazines for my gun, just in case.**

**The vibes that the island gives off are unnerving and out of it.**

**The place is unnaturally tranquil, the only noise being a nearby river.**

**I stand and unscrew the lid of the bottle before downing the whole thing.**

**The water is refreshing and I decide to find the river to refill the bottle.**

**Parting a few bushes, I see the river and promptly race down to it.**

**Suddenly I hear a gun being loaded right behind my head.**

**"Who are you?" an unfamiliar female voice asks.**

**"My name is Cynder Skyes, I mean no harm, just please don't shoot me," I say, standing with my hands raised above my head.**

**"If you mean no harm, then why do you have a gun?"**

**"I....I....I...for protection, I'm not a killer....but my boyfriend is....." my voice wavers dangerously.**

**"Who's your boyfriend......"**

**The voice is no longer relevant to me, but the whispers and the flashes are.**

*********

**Alex Linus.**

**Ben's stolen daughter.**

**Flash.**

**"I hate you! I wish you were DEAD!" Alex screams.**

**Ben is taken aback.....**

*********

**Then I hear two other voices.**

**"Alex! Where are you!" they shout.**

**"Mum! I found someone. Calls herself Cynder!?" Alex replies as an older woman and some guy emerge from the scrub.**

**The older woman trains her rifle on me, and I see who she really is, which frightens me.**

*********

**Danielle Rousseau.**

**Ship-wrecked on the island with a French science expedition.**

**Found a man named Jin Soo-Kwon.....survivor of a freighter explosion off-shore of the island......**

**The smoke monster killing members of her team.....dragging one man into a hole below a well decorated temple, ripping his arm off.**

**Danielle is pregnant.......**

**Alex's birth mother by law.....**

**"I'm not crazy Robert!"**

**"That smoke monster changed you Danielle! You're another person..."**

**Danielle lowers her gun, Robert pulls out his, tries to shoot Danielle.**

**The gun doesn't fire, she had taken the firing pin out.....**

**BANG.....**

**Robert falls dead.....**

**Flash.**

**Three corpses on the beach....**

**The rest of the science expedition.....**

*********

**The rush of images are too much for me, never have I had so many in my life.**

**As a direct result, my nose starts to bleed.**

**I then see Karl.**

**His whispers are not strong, but very faint and indistinguishable.**

**"Say something girl!" Danielle demands.**

**"Let me go."**

**"No," she replies.**

**"I come from the freighter, I'm not out to kill, unlike my partner. Now you better go to your temple before he comes.**

**He will kill you all, I was sent here to find out about what Benjamin Linus did to the DHARMA Initiative.**

**Keamy was sent to capture Linus and kill the rest of the people on the island..."**

**I suddenly drop to the ground, narrowly missing the hail of bullets that unexpectedly rained upon us, killing Karl.**

**One guess as to who it is.**

**Keamy.**

**Danielle and Alex start to run, but Danielle is soon shot down.**

**"STOP!" Alex screams, "I'M BEN'S DAUGHTER!"**

**As all this happens Jacob stands over me clapping.**

**"Well done Cynder. Nice to see you are looking after Lapidus, protecting him with your life. Not."**

**"Don't you get sarcastic to me Jacob! I don't know why you want me to hang around Lapidus, but there better be a damn good reason for it!" I snarl.**

**Jacob folds his arms.**

**"You will soon find out why he is so important, but for now just keep an eye on him. he can't die."**

**I look deep into Jacob's grey-blue eyes, trying to get anything in the way of whispers, or his past, but as usual, get nothing.**

**"You have many powers, Cynder, some of which no-one else possesses. You can hear whispers and see into people's pasts.**

**You can destroy the Island if you brought forth your shadows. I created you. I gave you your powers, I summoned you here.**

**And I vowed to only summon you when the Island was in grave danger. This is your destiny, to protect Lapidus**

**and the island....." and with these haunting words, Jacob vanishes.**

**Great. More cryptic orders from His Majesty.**

**Has he got some sort of obsession with Frank or something?**

**Whatever it is it's really pissing me off.**

**"Put your hands above your head girl!" Keamy shouts at Alex, focusing his gun on her head.**

**The look on Alex's face is purely defined terror.**

**I stand and go over to her.**

**"Do as he says," I warn, pushing her toward Keamy roughly.**

**"Good job Cynder, I like your tactics," Keamy says, patting me roughly on the back.**

**He examines Alex for a small while, I just stand, watching inquisitively.**

**"You say that you are Benjamin Linus's daughter?"**

**Alex nods rapidly.**

**"Can you take us to him?"**

**Alex shakes her head.**

**Keamy's entire facial expression changes and he becomes hostile.**

**"Take us to your father or I will blow your head off," he snarls viciously.**

**"Okay, okay. I surrender," Alex whimpers.**

**I have slight pity for the girl, but don't show it.**

**I know how she feels, bowing down to such a hostile man, looking straight down the barrel of his gun.**

**"Right, Cynder, get me something to tie her hands, Kocol, hold her still, you guys, just hold your positions until I give the next orders," Keamy growls.**

**"Aren't you going to dispose of the bodies boss?" I inquire.**

**"You just do your job Cynder," Keamy replies.**

**I rummage around in a bag and pull out a lengthy piece of twine.**

**"Here boss, this'll have to do for now, it's all I can find!" I say, handing the twine to Keamy, who wraps it tightly around Alex's hands.**

**"Martin, you don't want to cut her circulation off, do you?" I ask.**

**"I don't care, because if Linus doesn't negotiate with me, I'll kill her. He comes out of his house and surrenders, she'll live, he puts up a fight, I splatter her brains."**

**His voice is humourless and icy to the ear.**

**"Get up!" Keamy barks, wrenching Alex to a standing position and shaking her slightly.**

**"Boys, dispose of the bodies carefully, we don't want anyone finding them!" Keamy orders.**

**Alex begins to cry.**

**Keamy smacks her in the head really hard and snarls: "I'll give you something to cry about in a minute if you don't shut your face."**

**"Martin! Don't hit girls!" I shout.**

**"She means nothing to me, so I can and will slap her around, but you.....I'll only slap you around if I really need to....."**

**I watch Omar and the others bury the bodies then they give Keamy the signal.**

**"Right, move out!" he yells.**

**As we trudge through more jungle we come to a clearing.**

**A sonic weapon fence surrounds the camp where Ben should be.**

**Then Jacob is standing next to me.**

**"Cynder, my patience is wearing thin. I told you to protect Lapidus and have been doing so for the last few days. Soon I will have to do the unthinkable!"**

**I look at Jacob, bewildered.**

**"Oh yeah, and what might that be?"**

**"Bond your souls. It is a painful act, since what you feel he feels and if you die, so too does he..."**

**I gasp and put my hand over my mouth.**

**Shock consumes me and I shake my head slowly.....**

**"You wouldn't dare....."**

**"Try me girl, I've done so many things for you.....I can do anything....."  
**

**

* * *

**

soo what do you think plz review


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews are great :D

* * *

I stare at Jacob stupidly, mouth hanging open ever so slightly.

"I can do it and I may have to, at the rate you're going," he says eerily.

Then he vanishes into thin air.

I look at the fence, promptly seeing flashes.

*****

Mikhail supposedly dying.....

The smoke monster screeching and dispersing as it collides with the fence.

Two women.

Juliet Burke and Kate.

"We don't know what it is, but we do know that it doesn't like our fences," Juliet says.

It's used to keep out various island inhabitants such as the Hostiles, and if it does get crossed it sends out a phone call with the security code 14J.....

*****

I shake my head, trying to clear it all up.

Then I watch Keamy push Alex forcibly to the ground in front of a pylon.

"Turn it off," Keamy demands.

Alex sits there like an idiot fox and whimpers pleadingly.

"Turn it off!" Keamy raises his voice considerably, not a good sign.

Alex, not wanting to be shot, flips open a control panel and start pressing buttons, before turning a switch.

The fence makes a descending humming noise, signaling that the fence had been entirely switched off and made safe to pass through.

See the fence works by noise.

You pass through at full capacity, you're gonna die.

An extremely high-frequency noise passes through your brain, exploding your eardrums and debilitating other noise receptive parts of

your body.

Pass through at half capacity, you have a chance of living as the noise is not nearly as strong.

Block your ears with earplugs, you'll live.

Keamy wrenches Alex back up and thrusts her into Redfern, telling him to hold her for a while.

"Right, Cynder, Kocol, Lacour, Mayhew, Omar! Come with me, we're gonna storm the barracks, shoot a few people, get Linus and get out," Keamy orders.

I load my SMG, Kocol loads the RPG and the others take formation. And I can't help but think of when me and Keamy first met.

"Cynder! C'mere!"

Keamy motions me over to him and closes his hand securely around my arm.

His touch calms me somewhat, and I end up staring longingly into his eyes.

"Cynder, don't look at me like that! You're givin' me a hard-on!" he warns in a husky voice.

I cringe like a helpless puppy and squint.

"Sorry.... it's just that....I really love you....." My voice is kitten-like and innocent.

Keamy shakes his head slowly and runs a hand down my face.

"Listen, I love you too, more than words or sex could ever say. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. And I truly mean that."

I throw my arms around Keamy and sob painfully into his chest.

Well, it's true, I am beautiful. All the boys were hangin' around, wantin' some of what I was puttin' out.

Then I met Keamy, and I'm off limits!

With my past, you wouldn't believe that such a pretty face could be responsible for the murders of more than 34 people.

That's what Martin likes about me.

I'm fierce.

I'm pretty.

I'm loyal.

At one stage, he caught me cleaning RPG's in a G-string and bra, and I was like: "Face it, this ain't the worst thing that you've caught me doing."

I don't deny a Triple X Throwdown either.

Anywhere, any time, any position.

Call me a whore, I will phukken shoot your kneecaps off and make you walk until I am satisfied, either that or torture you to death.

Martin likes my attitude.

I'm every man's dream.

I'm not like these other women, all snooty and one cut above the rest. I know what life is like in the streets, what it's like to be called scum.

And, I'm only 18.

I don't know any better.

To me, love is just another word for violence and disorderly conduct, and I would spread as much of that love around as I could manage.

If you live in New Zealand and have heard of the Mongrel Mob, they're my family, my friends.

As a kid, I was raped and abused, so yeah.

I'll say one thing, Martin gave me alot of credit for being strong.

He says that the other women he had before me were not right and not nearing the standard that he had set.

I was extremely elusive to begin with, and he admired that I was more skilled in the arts of stealth, torture and guns.

Every gun he's pulled out and showed me, I have known it's name and various other things about it.

He just doesn't like me taking drugs, it annoys him, but I managed to get him to puff on a joint, got him stoned.

I only ever did it once though.

It was so fun, and we had the most amazing sex, despite me falling off the bed and knocking myself out halfway through.

LOL

And then there was what I had to do to get my patch.

Cut off six heads and take them back to my boss in Te Teko.

And I'm a skinny white girl, the last person that you'd expect to be a murderer.

Anyway, I pull away from Keamy and stand motionlessly, holding my gun in a defensive position

"Look, stay back kid, I don't want you hurt..."

I nod in acknowledgement and back away as the mercenaries storm the barracks.

I close my eyes for a split second.

*****

A giant pillar of smoke rises ominously from the ground, growling and chattering madly.

It takes the form of a dragon, the head being more defined than the rest of the billowing smoke that emanates from the creature.

With a lengthy roar, it opens it's great black maw, revealing many rows of jaggedly positioned fangs....and plummets toward me at terrifying speed.

*****

As fast as I had closed my eyes, I open them, breathing in a panicky way.

Never in my life have I seen such a creature!

Perhaps it was that dog I saw earlier?....not possible.

Keamy's voice snaps me back to reality.

"Cynder! Find Miles! Give him this walkie!"

I run to his side and accept the walkie talkie, before running around and locating Miles, who stood in the middle of the commotion, mouth scraping along the grass.

Kocol fires an RPG round, which annihilates one of the houses and kills a few people.

"Take this to Linus, Keamy's in a shitty and you don't want Linus to cop it, he means business!" I exclaim, forcing the walkie into Miles' hands.

"Cynder, get away from here, while you still can, this place is death. As a Medium, I have experienced violent happenings, these ghosts aren't happy.

With what you can hear and see, this could well kill you, so please, heed my warning," Miles says, voice wobbling madly, as if he were

to collapse like jelly.

"Don't worry about me Miles, I'll be fine...." I start.

"That's what they all say Cynder, then boom, the spirits have taken your soul..."

"Uhhh Miles, if they want my soul, they gonna have to miss out. I sold my soul to the devil for a big mac combo."

Miles tilts his head uncertainly, as if I were joking.

"What? I was hungry."

"Whatever, just be careful!" Miles warns, patting my hand.

"Okay, I promise."

That was a total lie.

I disappear in Keamy's direction, and it is not long before he tells Ben to come out of his house.

Keamy's posture is threatening, even I won't go near him. I just stand a safe distance away.

"Cynder, you aren't listening to me!"

I leap a mile in the air with a massive cry of panic, making Keamy turn his head to me.

He raises an eyebrow, lowers the walkie and says: "Quit foolin' around kid."

Jacob drapes an arm around my shoulder and breathes steadily in my face.

"You are so beautiful and it would be such a waste to break your freedom just to protect another man," he whispers, playing with a strand of hair.

I am so confused at this stage, much so, I can't even remember what year I'm in!

"Jacob, how is it, that you can touch me like this, speak to me like this, order me around like this and not have other people see you like I do?"

Jacob scrunches his face slightly and takes my hand gently.

"You are special Cynder, I came to you in your hour of need and saved you. Remember when you were shot through the heart?" he questions.

I shake my head.

"I healed you, I knew that you were right for the island, as with many other people. John Locke is one of them, and I gave you the ability to destroy the island..."

"Now why the hell would I want to do that?!" I exclaim.

"Because the man that hired Martin Keamy wants to exploit it and I am deciding whether to tell Ben to move the island, or let you destroy it, so he can never get it."

That is when I realised that I am caught in the middle of a fight that's not even mine!

"Why drag me into this Jacob? I have nothing to do with your little game...."

Jacob strokes my hair, standing casually as if I were his girl.

"I had to pick someone Lapidus knew. I am considering telling Ben to move the island, and if I do, Lapidus will take some Oceanic 815 survivors off the island.

Namely the Oceanic 6. And whoever takes them from the island, must bring them back, and I don't know when he would bring them back.

So, we need someone who can protect Lapidus in the meantime. If he dies, there's no other person who can bring them back, and if they don't come back.....

Who knows what'll happen!"

I just stand in that one position, hand over my mouth, sobbing quietly so as to not alert Keamy, who is talking to Ben over the walkie.

"Cynder, I will give you one more chance. If you don't listen to me this time around, I will bond yours and Frank's souls,

and you can never stray too far from each other, or you will die. And you must look out for each other, so that means being together 24/7...."

Jacob seals those last few words with a small kiss before fading like a shadow into the dark of the jungle.

Intrusive much?

I look up and see Keamy with Alex at his feet, holding his P226 to her head.

"Get your ass out here right now, or I'm gonna kill your daughter."

Ben wasn't going to negotiate at all, I can tell.

Keamy is getting very impatient, he is not one for having patience anyway, I learned that from experience.

He's like a little kid in a candy shop, if he doesn't get what he wants when he wants it, he'll throw a massive hundi fit.

He raped me once coz I said no to a root.

I hear something being said by Ben and then a sharp, ringing gunshot resounds around.

Alex falls to the ground. Dead.

I hear her whispers vacate her essence, screaming as they pass through the barrier that defines Life between Death, however, the flashes remain,

stuck in the paw-prints of time, never to be erased.

The flashes are like an ID if you must, or a depression in the time space continuum that is born with the person or area and stays for all eternity, tainting it.

Flashes also identify that person, or area that has had what I call 'Happenings' (What has happened in the time span it has remained on this earth.)

It's how I 'read' a person.

Flashes are capable of killing a person like me, but only if they are much too vigorous or overwhelming.

Screams however, put a dampener on the flashes and whispers, that's why I know stuff-all about Keamy's mercenary work in Uganda, or his life for that fact.

Sometimes, depending on the persons death, the whispers will turn to ear-splitting screams, indicating a violent death, or in some cases, innocence.

Then you get people like Keamy, with whispers but with screams being tied in with them,

suggesting a life of killing innocent people and abuse.

Then there's the people that have no whispers at all, showing they have some sort of link to the spirit world, or supernatural powers,

like Jacob and Miles.

If I took the time to listen to the whispers, they can foretell the future of that person, or reveal their life from the day they were born.

I choose not to do that though, I did it only once and what I uncovered was terrifying, so I never did it again.

I feel Keamy pull me back and retreat with me and the others into the jungle, where I get some eerie vibes and a most unusual flash.

*****

The monster roars deafiningly and attacks.......Mayhew.....

Throws him 50 feet in the air.....

Comes for me.......

*****

Holy fucken hell Keamy, get your men outta here, something's coming for us and it's gonna kill Mayhew!" I shout, tugging on his sleeve.

"Cynder don't be stupid......"

I slap Martin as hard as I can, leaving a bright red slap mark on his stubbly cheek.

"Listen to me for once in your wretched life! There is a great black cloud of smoke heading for us!" I shriek angrily, shaking him roughly,

actually unbalancing him slightly which is something I haven't done in a while.

"Cynder, your mind is playing up on you again..."

"Martin Christopher Keamy, listen to your mouth, and listen to me for once.

My mind is not playing up on me, you've seen some of the shit I can do. Believe me, it is coming as I speak my words to you,

knowing you will not heed my warning."

With these angered words, I run toward the now portentious noise that is the smoke.

"Cynder no!" Keamy yells, "BY FUCK WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU, I WILL KICK YOUR DISOBEDIENT ASS RIGHT BACK TO VEGAS!!!!"

I don't listen, but keep on running.

Why should I listen to him if he ain't gonna listen to me!?

*Hmph*


End file.
